The Missing Object
by moja-kocham
Summary: Snape loses something dear to him; Harry finds something interesting when it falls out of his teachers pocket. What will happen when Snape finds his missing object; In Harry's hands? Read & find out!


**So ShotgunRedneck made me a fan fiction a while ago and I returned the favour, with this one 3 So I hope you all enjoy it, especially you SGRN :3 Enjoy the story!~**

_Severus Snape POV_

_Making sure he has it…_

A tall, almost completely black figure engulfed in dark shadows of the late evening, quickly made his way to his office where he searched frantically for something of importance, his hands shaky as his breathing came out in quick harsh pants. His normal calm, serious and almost chilling aura was shattered as the thing that he desperately needed to be in his drawer was _missing. _If someone had it or he had forgotten it somewhere and one of the other teachers found it he was seriously screwed. He would most likely lose his job and be exposed as the true disgusting man he was. He wasn't proud of it either but these feelings, these urges were too much for him to bear and he had to relieve himself some way.

He couldn't really remember when these feelings began, he supposed it started about four years ago, when he was assigned to be a bunch of snot nosed obnoxious rambunctious _children's _teacher, something the Headmaster knew got under his skin and he supposed that was the point, because he had snapped at the older man earlier. He was loathing it still, and they were all annoyingly loud and rude except one, a little dark haired boy with rounded glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, he was like a shadow, there but not really, only pulling away from himself to talk to his red haired friend.

Of course Snape knew exactly who he was and felt a little spark of pride for being able to teach that child but his decision on loathing the class remained in his thoughts. For the first little while of school he found that he was beginning to enjoy his class, even a little bit when he taught that particular class, but his mood would turn sour when class would end and he was alone in the classroom. And he found himself glancing over at Potter more than necessary but he brushed it off as admiration for such a young boy's bravery and pity for being an orphan and having to live with those horrible things who weren't quite human with their hate of the young boy.

All through his years, he ended up teaching the boy, and watched him mature and grow into a fine young man who became more outgoing, smarter and who developed into his body quickly and shapely. He certainly had good looks and a personality; Snape had to admit to himself the first step to what was happening in the present. Girls and guys alike at the school fell over themselves to talk to him; it was obvious he was defiantly the talk around the school.

And if he could he probably could have anyone his heart desired to have. He found he had to make many more bathroom breaks as of late though when teaching the boy and he was absolutely disgusted with the way his cock would twitch and harden at the mere gesture of Harry biting his lip, a habit he had when he was un sure of what to do.

So that's where he was now, at his office looking for the lubricant he thought was in his pocket but was currently missing, not in his drawer, pocket, coat or elsewhere, any place he might have left it. That left one option; someone dared sneak through his things and steal his property and by the cursed name of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named he will punish the person responsible for the stealing of—

_Harry Potter POV_

_Why does this happen to me?_

"…Mr. Snape's lubricant…here in my hands. What the hell am I thinking?" The young man, Harry Potter spoke softly to himself, on the toilet seat with his teachers wild berry scented lubricant which had fallen out of his pocket during class as he walked up and down the aisle, looking to assist the students if they needed it. Since his second year at the school, getting into puberty, he began noticing defined details of his raven haired teacher, the chiseled mass of his face, his angular nose and the way his eyes would light up as the students piled into the classroom, the strong, large hands that made shocking thoughts pop into his head whenever he saw or thought of them.

He began feeling jealously boiling in his gut when one of the girls dropped her books on her way to the teacher's desk, to earn bonus points, giving him a full view of her ass with her too short skirt, like almost all the girls. He, a girl and Mr Snape would always stay behind to clean up and such. A few minutes before he went to the stall, he found that he couldn't comprehend why he felt jealously, his hands fisting up at his side as his face turned red and in his confusion left the teacher to stand there, worried because the student was unresponsive when he called him a few times.

He made his way, a bee line almost if it weren't for the bumping into others and tripping over his own feet, to the boy's bathroom, sitting onto a toilet seat and biting his lip as he wondered why his teacher would have this in his pocket. Maybe he jerks off to the thought of all the girls in the class bending over, but for him in a sexual way? Or maybe he bangs a teacher when he goes on those bathroom breaks, he couldn't really see it but didn't see any other way either.

He felt a spike of jealousy and hurt rip through him when he thought about Snape banging someone but he didn't know why, all he knew is he bent from the waist and held his head, his emotions confusing and hurting him as mused over why he could be feeling this way and he could only think of one. That he held deep feelings for the older man, which should have revolted him but he felt oddly turned on thinking about the older man, being with him in that way and such.

He jumped slightly and went silent when the door slammed open then shut, a deep voiced male muttering then walked off, leaving Harry's heart racing as he let out a breath. The door of the stall he was in suddenly swung open and the sound of the stall slamming open and a dark looming figure in the doorway made Harry curl up, his eyes wide as he clutched the lube tightly, enough to pop the top and it to all but explode onto the figure in front of him. He let out an unmanly squeak as the figures features were cascaded into light and he saw none other than Severus Snape himself.

The face had squirts of the lube on his face as he glanced down at the ball of Potter, and his emotionless face showed signs of worry, anger and something else as his eyes connected with the younger ones. The boy dropped the container and wiped his hands off on his robes as he watched his teacher's movements. He had no clue what the older man was thinking and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know with all the anger in his eyes.

Although it didn't seem like it was directed at him, but at someone else which was ridiculous because he had stolen, in a sense, his teacher's lubricant. Not really forbidden because it wasn't in the rules but still. He felt his Adam's apple bob as he gulped, opening and shutting his mouth to apologize to the older one but Snape beat him to it, letting out a quick command to the younger one.

"Mister Potter…what are you doing with that…lubricant?" As the older one said the last word, he felt his cock stir lightly, but he held back as he handed it over to the older one but he only shook his head and commanded him to follow him to his office. He told him he needed a word and Harry didn't like the sound of that! He slowly followed the teacher, trying not to look at his ass but the way it sashayed back and forth he couldn't help it.

When they got into the office, Harry silently got into the chair in front of the desk and the teacher took a seat as well and sat behind the desk, intertwining his fingers as he watched the younger one fidget and bite his lip nervously. The man watched him with hawk-like eyes but he wasn't paying attention to that but trying to not think about different fantasies that could occur in that room…if only. He jumped when the older man started speaking and slunk down, watching him with his eyebrows drawn into a worrying line.

"Mister…Potter. Now that you know about my little secret I have to find a way to deal with you to make sure you won't blab about it and cause me to lose my job." His hawk like eyes watched him and each word made a new fantasy pop into the younger's head. Harry had to adjust his seating to make sure he wouldn't give away his…excitement that the fantasies had given him. He bit his lip to attempt to cease the thoughts but the more he fought the more they piled in and he barely had any self-restraint to not jump the teacher.

He saw his teachers eyes flit from his face to his crotch, a small smirk growing on his face as he stepped in front of the boy and sat on the desk, drawling out a question and making a soft blush appear on the teens face, adjusting his hair to cover it and when he realized he couldn't because of the length he all but groaned out, he should have grown out his hair! As he sat there fighting to himself, he didn't realize, until it was too late, that Mr Snape was looming over him and tapping his lower regions, a small moan just barely past his lips as his eyes widened looking up at the older one and finding nothing but lust and something else in his eyes.

"Mr Potter what seems to be the problem?" He purred lightly and began circling the younger one like a predator watches his prey before striking. Though he was technically of age, he'd managed to stay pure—in body not mind. He had a feeling he knew what the older one was doing but didn't want to spike his hopes as he looked downcast trying to regulate his feelings, sitting up and holding his hands over his groin, leaning forward as he asked the older one to stop what he was doing.

"My~ what is it I'm doing?" The teasing became too much and in a flash Harry got up and pulled his teacher down, smacking his lips smack dab onto his teachers, holding him in place for a few moments before realizing what he was doing and pulled back to apologize but was cut short, his body slammed into his teachers and he was kissed fiercely, a surprised grunt escaped his lips but he wrapped his arms around the older man and kissed back his hands snaking through the man's ink black locks as they both pulled back.

_Severus Snape POV_

The older one shoved Harry onto the desk, grabbing his hips in a tight lock as he assaulted his neck and jaw, the soft panting above him made his cock twitch occasionally. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into but he couldn't find it in him to give a shit, the heat of the moment, the feel of the object of his desires under his fingertips, wanting, moaning for him. He couldn't stop as he ground his growing erection into the boys and found a small bump as well, the friction causing a soft moan from the younger one while the older one bite down lightly on his neck and a louder moan escaped Harry.

He pulled back to find him hiding his face, biting his lip with a furious blush on his cheek and the teacher suddenly got a very nasty, dirty seductive plan as he tipped back the younger's head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, earning a kiss in return Harry's hands coming up onto the older ones hips as he shyly ground his erection against the others and they both moaned out. He pulled off their robes, and tops, gazing down at the beautifully sculpted chest and abdomen of the younger student, his soft peach skin pushing the older one to bite back a moan as he let his hands roam against his skin, pinching and flicking his nipples.

Snape leaned in for a kiss, trailing down his neck to his chest where he suckled in a light rose bud nipple, rubbing his hips softly just as his hands landed onto the low dip of the waist band. They both knew where this was leading and as he pulled back from his nipple on a soft 'pop' he glanced to the boy and asked him if this was what he truly wanted because they could not go back if they continued any further.

"I know…and I've been wanting, no craving! This for so long please don't make me wait Mr. Snape!" The boy cried out and hearing the dirty words like that made his cock twitch and he dove in to hungrily kiss Harry, almost literally ripping off the others pants to find him with no undergarments to which he cocked an eyebrow at. He questioned him about it but only received an attack on his very sensitive neck.

He let the boy ravish him, holding the desk as his knees began shaking with such an intense need he almost growled to continue but knew this was his first time and was trying his best. When he felt like he was going to split in half from his intense erection he got out of his pants and tossed them to the side, standing there in his full glory. His cock was red at the tip, and purple indicating that he was thoroughly aroused at this, the younger one gasping softly at his size, he was decent.

At least 7 inches in length and 2 inches in diameter, which was pretty big he supposed while Harry was a good 5 inches in length and perhaps 2 inches in diameter as well and he hungered to taste the younger one, so he got down onto his knees, looked up at Harry and slowly let his tongue circle the head, the salty taste clashing with that minty, Harry taste that danced on your taste buds.

As the boy held his breath, trying not to cry out, he took him all the way down his throat making Harry to bark and thrust his hips but Snape was ready for that and held his hips down, going still so he wouldn't become a coughing fit before slowly deep throating him, taking slow measured licks and sucks to drive him wild but not over the edge yet. He slowly worked up the boy, humming softly around him before pulling back on a sloppy 'pop'.

"Harry, if you're sure about this…" He said, worrying that he was going to change his mind. "I'm going to have to prep you." The younger one grabbed the lube and gave Snape as slow sensual kiss, pulling back on a smile as he explained that he couldn't be surer about anything.

Slowly he prepped the younger one, making sure he wouldn't experience too much pain the lube in his hand as he worked his first finger, the boy not reacting too much; just explaining that it was a little uncomfortable. As he worked up to three fingers, Harry experienced pain when he was more thoroughly prepped and Snape saw this, and searched feverishly for that one spot that would—

"SEVERUS!" Harry screamed, his legs bucking as he felt something wondrous hit inside of him. He had never experienced that—pleasure—amazing pleasure before. He pushed down on the digits and heard a deep chuckle before the fingers left him and he whined softly.

"Just a moment," The other spoke and his breath caressing the side of Harry's cheek made him shiver before he felt the blunt head of Snape's cock at his entrance. "It's going to hurt at first but then it'll get so much better." He slowly pushed in and it felt like Harry was being ripped apart.

Tears threatened to spill at his waterline and he fought to cry out, the sharp pain slowly subsided and he felt the soft tousle of Snape's pubic hair at his ass and he gritted out for him to move. With slow, sure moves he pumped his hips and the pain dulled out. While he sat there, wondering what was so amazing about it, sharp, bone rattling pleasure sparked through him making his arch his back and cry out "Severus!" again.

The older man grinned and pumped his hips quicker, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. The soft cries of the boy below him and the tightness of his ring around his cock made it hard for the older male to hold back his orgasm. He leaned down and gave a fierce kiss on Harry's swollen, abused lips the younger one thrusting his ass back up at Snape.

"Severus—I'm—I'm…" He couldn't finish his sentence the pure pleasure spiked through his veins, as hot strings of seamen flew onto Severus' chest and stomach, the tightening of Harry's ring made the older one groan and pushed him over the edge, his muffled moan into Harry's shoulder and the shot of hot cum into his ass made Harry arch again.

The two men rode out their orgasms before Severus slowly pulled out and turned to Harry regret filling his eyes as he realized his student would either forever hate him or toss him off to the side. He cleaned up and pulled on his uniform, not speaking a word. Harry was confused and put his hand onto the other's shoulder.

"Severus..." The boy asked but was shrugged off, and the rejection and anger boiled causing him to turn Snape around and snap at him, questioning what the hell his problem was, was it normal for him to fuck then be silent? Harry wondered if he meant nothing to the older one and voiced his concern in a soft, almost frightened tone.

The older man bowed his head and answered silently, his eyes squeezed shut as he poured out his heart, knowing it would only be crushed but he had to say something. After what they had done he couldn't help but say something, anything about his feelings to the younger one.

"Harry, I know you will be very scared and disgusted by me but…I love you and I know you don't feel the same but I cannot control it anymore. My heart…it is in constant pain whenever I see you speak to one of those girls in the class or your redheaded friend. I know I don't have the right to feel this way but I can't help it."

You could imagine his surprise when he was pulled down for a very emotional and very soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around Harry's hips and pulled him close, the other one wrapping his arms around his neck and threading his fingers through his hair.

"Severus, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say something like that!" He cried and swooped in for another kiss. The two stood there, kissing softly and whispering sweet words to each other for a while and knew that though they were blissful with their new found relationship, others wouldn't be so fond with it.

But that one is for another obstacle and for another story; to be told next time. Perhaps the two will have a loving and long relationship, or society will rip them apart.


End file.
